


That Rational Half Of Me Was Replaced By You

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Codependency, Disturbing Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Poor Life Choices, Possibly OOC, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soul Bond, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: If everything goes as planned, they will share a single lifeline.She probably won't die young, not unless he does by getting into some stupid accident, but they will feel everything together and live as one-- forced codependency, so to speak, which is actually unhealthy and not romantic at all, he reminds himself.(So why did he decide to do it?)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 6





	That Rational Half Of Me Was Replaced By You

The Morfisians and their gods are very different from anything he knows. 

For one, the people acknowledge the gods but barely worship them, and the gods don't mind. 

They're very hands-off, negligent, almost-- watching the humans do whatever with mild amusement and sometimes tossing scraps of knowledge to see what they'd come up with next.

And that's how the metropolis of magic gets away with things that even Agarthans couldn't, like forcibly binding two people's very lives together into one. 

(The idea is as twisted as it is brilliant, if you think about it.)

"...You can still back out, you know."

"It's fine, Lysithea. Even if..."

If everything goes as planned, they will share a single lifeline. 

She probably won't die young, not unless he does by getting into some stupid accident, but they will feel everything together and live as one-- forced codependency, so to speak, which is actually unhealthy and not romantic at all, he reminds himself.

(So why did he decide to do it?)

For example, if they ever part ways (which he knows they might because they're still young and foolish), they'll still have to live with constant transmissions from the other half, whether they like it or not. 

(What would he do if something like that happened? He abandoned everything-- the throne, his responsibilities, his dreams-- to save her, even as he knew it was a bad idea.)

"...if you eventually, well, decide I'm not the one and find someone else, I'm fine with it as long as you're fine with--"

She cuts him off with a kiss. 

"Claude. After this is done...propose to me again."

"Sure. I actually have two proposals ideas in mind, just in case my second attempt also fails-- they say third time's the charm!"

The expression on her face says, I love you, but really?

He gives a wink that says, yep, really. 

"...I'm going to accept this time, and we're going to get married. Got it?"

And then we'll have to stop acting like we'll eventually slip through each other's fingers, is left unspoken, but they both understand.

(He's scared of what would happen once they really, truly confirm that they're together. But he's even more scared of losing her.)

"Got it. But the vows are gonna have to change a little bit."

"How?"

"Together, even in death, instead of 'til death does us apart."

She smiles and says, "I like it."

(And at that, the Master Tactician and King of Unification drops dead, leaving only a happy, myopic, lovestruck fool.)

**Author's Note:**

> So. I love these two's paired ending because I think it's super romantic, and I'd like to think that Claude did a good job getting everything in order before abdicating, plus that the solution he found across the sea was just another way of removing her Crests instead of something this drastic, but...
> 
> ...there's no way I'd pass up the chance to spin the whole thing in a more unsettling manner.


End file.
